dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Lord IV (Prime Earth)
| Gender = Male | Height = 6'2' | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; formerly Government Agent | PlaceOfBirth = , Massachusetts | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Keith Giffen; J.M. DeMatteis; Kevin Maguire | First = OMAC Vol 4 #2 | Quotation = I love this world... but something has happened... there has been a change. It seems like I'm the only one who can see that humanity is broken. And the people with the powers to fix it don't know how. | Speaker = Maxwell Lord | QuoteSource = Justice League vs. Suicide Squad Vol 1 1 | Overview = | HistoryText = Early Life Maxwell Lord IV was born to a wealthy businessman named Albert Lord and his wife Maxine in the town of Marblehead. From an early age Lord developed limited psionic powers which allowed Lord to persuade people into doing things they wouldn't normally do, however this process gave Lord frequent nose bleeds. When Lord was a teenager, his father killed himself after he realized that his weight loss medical pills were giving people cancer. At his father's funeral Maxwell was told by his mother that his father too compassionate and weak, as she would have covered the incident up instead of admitting to the problem, and made him swear to deprive people of power that he deemed unworthy at all costs. After his graduation from college Maxwell joined Checkmate, a global peace-keeping organization, and quickly rose up the ranks until he obtained the second highest rank in the organisation. On one occasion Checkmate Headquarters was attacked by cultists of the demon Trigon. During the attack Checkmate Maxwell and one of the joint leaders of Checkmate Jason Cameron were pinned down alone by the monks. Seeing an opportunity to take down all the monks and gain leadership of Checkmate, Lord persuaded Cameron to suicide bomb with several grenades which killed all the cultists. In the aftermath of the skirmish with the cultists Lord was promoted to leader of Checkmate, he immediately incriminated his joint leaders which left him as the sole leader of Checkmate. As the Black King and Director of Checkmate, Lord earned a reputation for not being able to work well with others and creating conflicts with other organizations. During the invasion of Earth by the alien conquerors of Apokolips, Lord managed to make his organization the exclusive police force in human-superhuman relations was given full command of the military forces repelling the invaders. After the invaders were defeated by the newly formed Justice League, a new organization known as A.R.G.U.S. was formed to liaison with the League. The formation of this organization took a lot of power away from Lord and his organization, causing Lord to hold a grudge against the League from that point on for stalling his rise to power. DCnU Lord is the leader of Checkmate, which is now an international organization referred to as a Global Peace Agency and Executive Commissioner of the OMAC Initiative. Having imprisoned the sentient satellite Brother Eye, Eye turns on him and begins using OMAC to attack their Project Cadmus facilities. Lord sends a team of elite agents after OMAC led by Sarge Steel. Mokkari gets the assignment after Steel fails, but he is unsuccessful as well. He calls S.H.A.D.E. in to help deal with the threat, and Father Time sends his top operative Frankenstein who nearly kills OMAC. Brother Eye attempts to assassinate Lord with an employee of Kord Industries, making their conflict personal. Max eventually destroys Brother Eye by outsmarting him with magnetizing weaponry. Having neutralized the threat, he determines OMAC to be harmless and lets him go. Justice League Vs. Suicide Squad Sometime later, Lord was imprisoned and interrogated by Amanda Waller for attacking one of her prison transfer trains and questioning her authority by laying his hand on her. During his interrogation, Lord managed to use his mental powers to force Waller to tell him the location of The Catacombs Superhuman Prison in Death Valley, California. Lord used his powers to force his way out of Waller's compound and made his way to his parents' graves, promising to take total power away from the League and Waller that he felt he deserved in honor of his deceased mother's wishes. Lord went to work locating The Catacombs Metahuman Prison and freeing the first Suicide Squad under Waller's control and convincing them to work for him in his plan to murder Waller. Lord and his team later infiltrated and slaughtered an island of shamans sworn to protect world-breaking secrets. Lord and his team confronted the Justice League and Waller at Belle Reve, and after a short scuffle, Lord revealed he stole the Heart of Darkness giving him the power of Eclipso and forcing the Justice League under his command. Having turned the Justice League into his Eclipso-possessed slaves, Lord used them to dominate the entirety of the United States of America to his whim. As he sat in the White House contemplating his next move, Lord sends Superman out to find Waller to witness his hegemony. After capturing Waller, Maxwell brags about his accomplishments as he throws open the balcony doors so that all can be seen is carnage and rioting. Waller slaps Lord into seeing through the Eclipso illusion causing him to break down and beg for mercy. Lord loses control over the Heart of Darkness and is soon fully possessed by the Spirit of Eclipso. Killer Frost manages to purge Eclipso's essence from Lord's body and he is taken in Waller's custody. Lord later wakes up inside a cell dampening his powers in a way that will kill him if he attempts to use them where he realizes that he was not the mastermind behind it all as it was Waller who revealed the location of the first Suicide Squad and where the Heart of Darkness was just to legitimize the Suicide Squad in the eyes of the Justice League. Lord is kept under Waller's control as she invites him to join her next Suicide Squad. | Powers = * : Lord has the ability to push the boundaries of the mind with his own. At a young age he could hear the thoughts of others and eventually learned to use it tactically. Reading the psychology of others in order to play on his manipulation of the people around him. ** : As he puts it, while Lord has the power to influence a mind he cannot make his order absolute. He's more permission and than mandate as he cannot directly control a person's actions but can nudge them to act on what they desire. He usually uses his limited telepathy to read their minds, learning what they actually want. | Abilities = * * : Lord is an incredibly efficient marksman. Before joining Checkmate Lord was sought after in the private sector due to his capabilities. While he was a member of Checkmate Lord was decorated as a highly skilled soldier, which presumably extended to his skill with a firearm. * : Maxwell Lord is the highly credited leader of the Checkmate organization. He also the executive commissioner of the OMAC Initiative and the co-head of Project Cadmus. * : Maxwell Lord has spent most of his adult life in the armed forces. He has lead and co-lead multiple military organizations. Because of his experience Lord is presumably incredibly knowledgeable of the rules and procedures utilized by different U.S. government agencies. * Modern Army Combatives: Because Maxwell was accepted into the armed forces he most likely trained at West Point academy. A requirement for West Point cadets is Modern Army Combatives. MAC is a hybrid of various martial art forms, inculding Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, and Eskrima, among others.Combatives * | Weaknesses = * : While using his powers Maxwell Lord starts to bleed from his nose. The more people there are the more blood is lost and this may lead to bleeding from eyes, mouth, and ears. With the blood loss that comes from the use of his powers he sometimes losses consciousness. When that happens the people under his control also lose consciousness. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Black Lantern Ring *'Heart of Darkness' | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Maxwell Lord | Links = }}